Happily Ever After or not?
by smileyfriees
Summary: Victoria goes to the Volturi to seek revenge on the Cullens. Now Edward and Alice must join the guard or Bella will die. Will Bella forgive Edward for breaking her heart? Review! Be nice though. First F.F.
1. A Change of Plans

Victoria's POV

Somewhere in the forests of Washington

I ran through the forest as fast as I possibly could. I was tracking that vile girl, the girl who was the cause of my true love's death. James. Just thinking his name sent chills down my spine. It was her boyfriend, _Edward, _who had ripped my darling to shreds leaving nothing of him for me. Not one thing to remember his lovely face by, NOTHING.

He would pay. He would watch me suck the blood of his little frail girlfriend. He would feel the pain he had caused me. I smiled thinking about how he would feel. Just like me. Just wait until that emo-feeling vampire got a taste of those emotions. I ran even faster through the forest letting my rage fuel my run. I was so close to that place they called a home. I would have to make some type of diversion for the rest of them, so I could have my fun.

I began to slow down knowing I would reach that 'mansion' soon. I stopped dead in front of it. There weren't any cars in the driveway. I couldn't hear anything. Their smells were very faded. It was... empty? I decided to track down that little brat and force her to tell me where they had gone. Simple, I would just take her and run.

It took me a few more minutes to reach her house. I knew where it was because _he_ had me watch it when _he _was tracking that child. I was about 200 feet from her house when some big russet colored beast came out of nowhere and began tearing at my limbs. He growled at me almost protectively. I beat off the wretched animal and ran. So I wouldn't be able to get through to this girl as easily as I thought, I would need help. Damn mystical creature crap.

Another brilliant idea began to form in my head. I had heard of the vampire royal family, the Volturi. They wanted to keep our existence a secret. This stupid little human definitely knew too much. I began my long trek to Volterra, Italy.

* * *

Aro's POV

Volterra, Italy

I sat in the same large throne I had for about 1500 years now. Bored as could be, I wanted something exciting to happen. It's not that sitting here thinking _wasn't _exciting, just that it became boring after a while. I pondered over which vampires I could add to my collection. Ben of the Egyptian coven, Zafria of the Amazon coven, and of course Edward and Alice of the Olympian coven. What scheme could I come up with to get those two? Goodness I have wanted them for a century now! Why couldn't they just join my guard already!? Oh well, someday....

Just then while I was pondering this a red-headed vampire burst through my door, unannounced.

"ARO!" she hissed.

"Yes my dear one, what has brought you to me? But watch your temper please because otherwise my guard may be tempted."

"Listen for yourself!" she said rudely thrusting forward her hand.

I took it somewhat warily, this vampire looked crazy. When I began to read her mind, a plan formed in my mind. A girl knew about us, all about us. It was the Cullens' fault. They would protect this girl at any cost. They killed this one's mate for her. Carlisle's boy, Edward, one I longed to gain at my side was her _boyfriend? _And Alice, the other I longed for was this human's best friend? This is getting better and better I thought to myself.

"I see dear one," I said quietly.

"Well, aren't you going to kill the girl? If you don't, I'll do it myself!"

"I have better ideas...." I thought of how if I took the girl, the boy and girl would surely follow, they both _loved _her, as if someone could have such love for a _human _I shall never know.

"Be away my dear Victoria, we will take care of it."

"You better." she hissed quietly. She then left in a quick jerk of her head and a change of direction.

"Jane? Demetri?" I commanded softly.

"Yes master?" they chorused.

"I have an assignment for you two." I said with a smile on my face. I would finally get what I wanted. A mind reader and a girl whom can see the future. Fantastic! This plan would work for sure.

"Go to Forks, Washington and fetch me an Isabella Swan, she knows all about us. She must be executed.

"Yes master." they sighed.

I sent them on a plane to Seattle. They would get the child soon enough.

**A/N: OMG! We hoped you love it. Abby wrote the main thing and then Sara edited/ revised it. Review Review Review! Even if it sucks!! (If it sucks be nice when you tell us) :]**

**Love,**

**Smileyfriees**

**(New Post in a week)**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Bella's POV

Forks, Washington

I woke with tears covering my face. Jake had left me just like _he _had left me, but at least Jake came back. Love. I didn't believe in such a thing anymore. The only thing that existed was sadness. _Don't' do anything stupid _his voice rang clear in my head every morning. Right. Plain little old Bella was just supposed to sit around and be a good little human. NOT. I was going to _his _house today. His voice would only come to me if I made it come.

So, I pulled on my sweatpants and a t-shirt and left in my truck. I drove slowly to his house. It took a while considering it was so deep in the woods. I hadn't been here in a while, and the turn-off was very difficult to find. I pulled over and got out of my pickup. I faced the house for a long time. I finally built up the courage to go in.

I slowly walked onto the porch and into the house. The place wasn't empty, indeed it looked like it had the first time I had come here with _him. _I walked upstairs into his room. His CD collection stood still up against the wall. I filed through them slowly, just like I had so many months ago. '_I'm not scared of you.' 'You really shouldn't have said that.' _Words spoken so many months ago repeated in my head.

_Bella! Leave now! _His voice was beautiful in its fury. I smiled. Then I thought of what possible danger was in his house, except a mental breakdown from me, which I could handle. _Bella! Run! It's not safe here right now! They'll find you! Leave while you still can! _Who would find me? I began to worry. I decided to listen to the delusion and slowly made my way down the steps. _You must walk faster than that Bella. They'll be here any minute! Leave! _I jogged down the steps only to fall and tumble to the bottom. Only a few bruises and a little blood. _Bella! _His voice was antagonized now. _Don't' mind the cuts! Get into your truck and drive! _I limped out of the house as fast as I could. The last thing I remember was a cloaked figure coming toward me smiling and Edward snarling furiously in my head. Then something came down hard on my head, knocking me into an unconscious state.

Edward's POV

Alaska with the Denali coven

I sat on the piano bench staring at the wall. Since I left, there was no more inspiration. No will to live, no anything. '_She must hate me._' It was better for her to hate me than to be hurt by me or my family. I decided to play a song that I hadn't played in several months, Bella's Lullaby.

I heard all the thoughts of my family morph into thoughts about Bella. Esme began to sob tearlessly. _My daughter... why did we have to leave my daughter? _And Alice. _Edward.... if you're gonna make us leave her, don't make us constantly think about her! _I stopped at that. She was right. It was wrong for me to do such a thing when it was my entire fault in the first place. Tanya came and hugged my shoulders; she still hadn't given up hope of... _us. _It would never happen, I was sure of it. I would never be happy with anyone other than _my _Bella. But I was a monster, and monsters don't deserve happiness. Tanya moved herself to face me and began to 'comfort' me. I gently pushed her away.

"No Tanya." I said firmly.

"But Edward....." Tanya complained. We had this conversation at least once a week. It has gotten ridiculous. I just got up and ran into the wilderness to clear my head. As usual Alice followed me. She practically hated me for leaving Bella, her best friend, the love of my existence. Thankfully, Alice came down the stairs that exact moment.

'_A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z… Now I know my A B C D E…'_ I wonder what Alice wants to tell me… hmm. "Edward," Alice interrupted my thoughts, "Can you come for a run with me?" "Sure, Alice," I replied puzzled. "Bye, baby!" Tanya said as her lips grazed my cheek. I growled. Alice and I left the house. I allowed myself to practically fly through the trees. Running didn't allow me to escape anymore. "Edward," Alice began, "You know, in a way, you brought this on yourself. You're worried about her, aren't you?" I nodded at this. "I just want to 'see' how she's doing. I'm worried about her too you know. So can I?" I nodded solemnly.

(Vision begins)

_Bella is walking from the Cullen house covered in bruises and cuts, she is limping to her truck. Someone knocks her out and picks her up. Everything goes blank. _

(Vision ends)

"Alice.... what just happened?!" I said, my voice shaking.

"I-I.... I don't know...." she said, fear evoking her high-pitched voice.

"Alice, I have to go... NOW!" I said indefinitely.

"I know, can I come?" she questioned "I want to see her too."

"Fine, let's go!"

We began running to Forks. Alice called Jasper to let him know what was going on.

"_What just happened out there_?" he asked concerned of his wife.

"Jasper, Edward and I are going to Forks, don't come. We think something might have happened..... Just let us be alright?"

"_Fine, call me if something happens_."

"LOVE YA JAZZ!!" Alice shouted into the phone, even though it really wasn't necessary.

_"LOVE YOU ALICE!!"_ Jasper called back, and the line disconnected.

Once we reached Forks, a horrible smell sat waiting for us at our old house....

Bella's POV

In a plane over the Atlantic

I woke as my eyes flipped open. My wrists were tied behind my back and my mouth was gagged. I was slumped against the base of a leather seat.

"What the-" I started through the gag. While examining myself.

The man across from me cut me off, "You are on a private jet headed to Italy. My name is Demetri and Jane is in the cockpit. You know too much about our world and will be persecuted by what punishment master sees fit."

Demetri was most definitely a vampire. He had shoulder-length blonde wavy locks with ruby red eyes. He had the same angular features of the other vampires I had met, but they were somehow harder than the Cullens'.

I stared at him confused. "Your little friends, the Cullens, broke the rules and I'm sorry to inform you that you must pay for this mistake."

"What mistake?" it came out muffled through the gag.

"Humans, such as yourself, are not to know about us, so you must be executed. Lucky for you, Felix will be doing the execution. He usually gets carried away.---"

_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer had a very shin-_ Demetri answered his cell phone. I was pretty sure Jane was laughing hysterically in the cockpit. I didn't want to think about the plane without a pilot right now. "We're on our way, Felix," Demetri spoke rapidly into the phone.

I didn't want to be here in this weird place with these wacked vampires. I began to get up; however, once I was on my feet, Demetri knocked me in the head once again, and I slipped back into the darkness.

**A/N: So yet another chapter.... Once again... Review! Review! Review! Thank you to the people who read/ commented/ favorited last chapter.**

**Yeah, so I'll (Sara) will be doing all the uploading because I'm not electronically challenged **cough cough Abby** (jk) Review please!**

**Love,**

**Sara and Abby**


	3. The Cracken?

Alice's POV

Cullen's old house

"IT'S THE CRACKEN!!" I screeched pointing to the large russet colored wolf and cowering behind Edward.

"OH SHIT!!" Edward cursed slipping into a crouch.

The wolf then turned into an Indian boy. He stared at us like we were crazy. "Come on! I'm not THAT ugly," he said, "Why the hell are you here after what you did to Bella." I saw Edward flinch at Bella's name. He walked forward and put his hand out for us to shake. Neither of us moved. "Fine, I guess I'll just talk then. So I was doing my daily run around the Quileute perimeter when I picked up a vampire's scent. So I went toward it. I was too late though. Some blonde haired male and a small girl took Bella. They were both in old-fashioned grey wool cloaks. I don't know where they went, but they just left with her..."

"The Volturi!" I spit "What business do they have taking Bella!?"

"Alice...." Edward said, "We have to go to Italy. That's where they're taking her, she knows too much for a human Alice." He shook his head slowly. "This is all my fault, if I would have just stayed...."

_EDWARD! WE HAVE TO GO!! _I screamed mentally _NOW! LET'S GO!!_

Just then Edward's phone rang:

_I'm a Barbie girl inna Barbie wooooooorld…_

He looked at it curiously, a number he didn't know.

"Hello?"He questioned

"If you want your little mate to live, I suggest you and your sister come to us right now. Aro would love to have you two... for eternity of course" Felix sneered from the other end of the line. "Come and serve us, or the girl dies. You have until tomorrow to show up, or feeding time might come a little early for me." The line disconnected.

"Alice..." Edward began. "We HAVE to go Alice, we HAVE to. Call the family. Tell them. Jake? Please tell me your pack will come...?"

"Ummm…," Jake stammered, "I don't think that the pack would exactly want to help a bunch of bloodsuckers, but I love Bella, so I don't care if you guys smell disgusting."

"Let's go Edward, the sooner the better." We ran off toward Seattle airport with Jacob in tow.

* * *

Bella's POV

Volterra, Italy in Volturi palace

I was awake but didn't open my eyes. I was slumped against something made of stone, I could tell whatever it was it was very hard. Something or someone held my arms by my elbows behind me.

"She's awake, I can tell." Someone said near me. I felt cold hands lift up my face, I opened my eyes. The person behind me twisted around to look at me. It was a large vampire, a build like Emmett's with short black hair. He smiled at me with an evil grin. His coal eyes looked like they were made of stone.

"No need to scare the girl, Felix." an old voice said from above me. I noticed I had been slumped against this man's chair that was made out of granite.

"Where am I?" I could barely speak, my throat was so dry.

"Dear one," the wise man began, "you are in Volturi castle. We are the rulers of the vampire world. I'm sorry to inform you that if your family doesn't come and save you, you'll be eaten by Felix."

Jeez, I thought, so much for the 'not scaring me' thing.

"Edward's coming?" I asked the excitement rising in my voice. So, here I was kidnapped by some crazy vampire rulers all ready to kill me and all I can think about is that Edward _might_ come to the rescue. Damn, I wish I there was a real superman, instead of Angela's little brother dressed up as one for Halloween.

"If he cares enough to save you." stated Aro beside me. This statement alone pretty much diminished any hopes I had of Edward coming to save me.

Suddenly I felt really tired, I felt my eyes closing and let the darkness enclose me.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Alaska with the Denali coven

So there I was beating the hell out of some English kid on Xbox Live.

"Muhahaha!!! I just killed you for the third time!!" I spoke into the microphone.

"OH, SHUT UP, YOU BLOODY PRICK!!" The enraged English kid responded.

Just then my Rose came down the stairs all serious like, yet she still looked unbelievably hot!

"What it is Rose?" I asked in my cool gangster voice.

"Emmett! TURN THAT OFF!" She thundered at me.

"Fine, what's wrong? Why are you so mad at me?" I asked timidly.

"The freaking Volturi kidnapped Bella!" she said angrily "And now we all have to go to freaking Volterra to 'help' Edward and Alice!"

"THE VOLTURI KIDNAPPED MY LIL SIS!?!?! THOSE FUCKERS ARE GONNA PAY!!!" I thundered throwing the Xbox across the floor ruining the whole consol.

"God! Why the hell am I being dragged on this trip!?" Rose asked to the sky.

"Screw you, Rose," I said to my wife, "I'm leaving for Italy NOW!"

I ran to the Juneau airport as fast as I could. Then I remembered Edward. I flipped open my phone with inhumane speed.

"Edward?"

"Yes Emmett?"

"I'm coming."

"Thank you Emmett." Then he hung up.

I ran into the airport worrying about my lil sis the whole way. I would kill Felix if he did anything, I knew he would do something, he always did. But that bastard Felix was to be all mine. I pushed through the crowded airport and began my long flight to Volterra.

**A/N: Your reviews and hits made us want to post more! yay you guys. 7 reviews and climbing. We won't post until at least saturday because I still have to make a final edit and abby has to write more!!!! so thanks again. oh and i might have forgotten to tell you, REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**Smileyfriees**


	4. The Race to Volterra

Bella's POV

Volterra, Italy Volturi palace

GOD! These vampires were so stupid! I had been there for two days now! No food, not even any water! Well I guess they don't need it, but I do! _Edward will be here soon._ I thought to myself.

Just then Felix's phone rang. _I love you, you love me, we're best friends like family..._ He looked at the caller ID and laughed.

"Hello there, Emmett." He said in an amused tone.

Emmett yelled so loud I could hear every word he said. "YOU BETTER NOT FREAKING HURT MY LIL SIS OR I WILL LITERALLY RIP YOUR SORRY ASS TO SHREDS!!"

"Emmett!" I said in a dry voice, it was barely audible.

"IS THAT HER!?!?" he commanded from the phone.

"Aww, Emmett, no need to be hasty now." Felix said in a taunting voice.

"Are you retarded vampires feeding her and giving her water?" Emmett nearly screeched into the phone.

"Now, now, would you like to talk to her for yourself?" Felix handed me the phone.

"Emmett. Where are you?" I croaked.

"I'm just about to get on a plane to Ontario, don't worry, Bella, we'll be there soon." he assured me.

"I miss you, Emmett." I said

"I-I.... I know. DAMN! Edward's calling me. Love you always Bells, see you soon." He said, then he hung up.

I dropped the phone on the stone floor just to hopefully piss off Felix. Hopelessness encased me as I drifted off.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Airport somewhere in Ontario

"I missed you Emmet." Bella said

"I-I.... I know. DAMN! Edward's calling me. Love you always Bells, see you soon." I hung up. and then picked up again.

"Yeah Edward?"

"EMMETT!"

"Yes?"

"Alice, Jake, and I can't freaking get through, our flight is delayed for several hours!"

"W-WHAT? AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BRINGING SOMEONE WITH YOU?" I said in a shocked voice.

"HE'S HELPFUL, AND I KNOW! EMMETT!! YOU HAVE TO HOLD THEM OFF SOMEHOW!!!"

"Hell yes! I will! By the way, I just talked to Bella, I told her we're on our way."

"How the hell did you 'talk' to Bella?"

"I called Felix, and I heard her in the background. EDWARD! Those retards aren't freaking feeding her or anything!"

"I kind of figured that." he sighed "Look just get there and hold her together before me and Alice come alright?"

"Anything for my lil bro, I'm off." I hung up and rushed into the plane.

(A few hours later in Volterra)

Stupid vampire city. With it's stupid castles and whatnot. I headed to the dreaded dark vampire entrance. The odd thing was, no one held me back, and they just kinda let me go on my own way through their stupid little castle. I reached the common room door. I heard a thumping heart that I knew to be Bella's. I swung the door open and sure enough there lay Bella all slumped up against Aro's chair with Felix holding her arms behind her back with a sick smile on his face.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Touch. My. Lil. Sis." I barely controlled the rage in my head.

Just as I said that Bella's head snapped up and she gave me a smile, but I didn't return the gester. I gave Felix a death glare before turning to Aro.

"Tell Felix to let the hell go of her! I will round up the Smileyfriees if I have to!" **(A.N. umm yea see the Smileyfriees is a totally awesome vampire clan of about 25 or so members, tech its just us and a bunch of our friends and friends of friends... we are vampires though :O it is a very large threat considering how dangerous the Smileyfriees are, they have many powers and there are also power in numbers)**

"Why, my dear one?" he said in that freaking annoyingly calm voice.

"Becuase I am her big brother, and I will personally kill Felix if he doesn't." I stated bluntly.

"No need to be so violent young one." Aro said in a worried tone.

"No need to kidnap innocent people to use them as bait for your little sick schemes to take my brother and sisters from us you old sick mother fucker."

"I don't understand young one." Aro said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmmm," I started sarcastically, "let me get this straight.... Edward and Alice come to get Bella, you tell them that you'll kill Bella if they don't join you. So they join you because they both love Bella so much. Then you change Bella anyway, and use her too." he raised an eyebrow again. "Did I get that right?"

He didn't answer. "Jane?" That little creepy bitch Jane steps forward and does her little torture technique on me while Felix breaks one of Bella's limbs.

"Now what was that you were trying to tell me young one?" An arrogant Aro questioned.

"Nothing. Could I at least hug my lil sis?"

"I don't think that will be possible at this time.... Alec?"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Alaska with the Denali clan

UGH!!! This was so annoying!! So here I was all alone but I couldn't help not worrying because stupid Jasper was feeling all worryish about Alice. I ran down the stairs.

"JASPER!! COULD YOU PLEASE STOP WORRYING!?!?!?"

"No, no Rosalie I can't do that."

"WHY NOT!?!?!"

"Because it is in my nature to worry about Alice especially considering she will be in mortal danger, but she told me to not come with because she doesn't want anything to happen to _me_."

"Well, can you leave then? I am trying to do my hair!" I screamed at him.

"Fine, I'll go hunting for a while... be back later." he said with a shrug. He hopped out the window and ran off.

"Ahhhhhh, finally some peace and quiet." I said aloud to myself. I was about to go and brush my beautiful hair and look at my picture perfect face in the closest mirror when someone burst through the door.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?!?" screamed Carlisle. Esme was at his side with a worried look plastered on her face and the whole of the Denali clan was behind them.

"Calm down Carlisle. Gosh! Everyone went to Volterra because Aro kidnapped Bella, jezz just the norm. Calm Carlisle, CALM." I said in an uncaring voice.

"WHAT!?!?" screamed Carlisle Esme and Tanya.

"Must I repeat myself?"

A low growl escaped from Tanya's mouth "I'm going to the airport right now!" she ran off into the woods.

"Let us take leave!" Carlisle pronounced.

"I think I'll watch the home base right here." I said with a roll of my eyes

Carlisle glared at me "Alright then." he ran in the same direction as Tanya had along with Esme and the rest of the Denali.

I plopped down on the couch and flipped through some channels. I couldn't find anything so I sat there and wished I had a pink dress to prance around in. Oh well I thought, Emmett will be back soon enough.

* * *

Edward's POV

New York Airport

_Buzz buzz _went Alice's phone.

"Yes."

_Where are you?_

"New York airport."

_Are you about to leave?_

"No, our flight was delayed for several hours."

_Let me talk to Edward. _

She handed the phone to me.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Me, Esme and all the Denali are coming. Actually we are already in England. So we're ahead of you."

"Emmett's already there, I talked to him when he was in Ontario.... I haven't heard from him since."

"I'll call you when we get there, Edward, are you about to leave right now?"

"Yes, actually our plane is boarding right now, I have to go. Bye Carlisle." I hung up.

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!!! Hope you love the new chapter! More up soon!**

**Love, Sara and Abby**


	5. Cullen Lockdown

(Several hours later, everyone with the exception of Rosalie and Jasper are in Volterra)

Edward's POV

Volterra, Italy

We walked on the city streets of Volterra. I entered Aro's mind. _He sat on his stone chair, Emmett was clearly incapacitated in front of him by none other than Alec. I heard Bella whimper from his left side. He turned to face her. I heard him speak to her. 'Oh dear, it seems the time limit is up for your saviors to come... ' She shook her head back and forth quickly, the tears came down her face. 'Felix?' _I broke out into a run. I didn't care who saw me. I ran as fast as I possibly could, even though I knew I was too late.

I burst through the stupid wooden doors. Running at the highest speed possible. I ran down the long halls of their so called palace, and broke the door of the hinges as I entered the room where Aro sat.

"STOP!!!!!" I commanded. Felix froze in mid pounce. Bella looked up at me, her eyes looked somewhat confused that I was there. Did she still think I didn't love an angel like her? I shook off the thought. I had other things to worry about.

"Ahhhhh, Edward, my dear." Aro announced like we were old friends

In that instant I flew across the room to fast for the rest of them and took up my Bella only to be stopped by Jane....

I heard Bella pleading with Aro to not hurt _me. _Ugh. This was so Bella worry about me in such a situation. I heard Felix's thoughts; he was about to pounce on Bella any nanosecond. I was so overcome with rage that I somehow came through the haze of pain Jane was inflicting. I stood up shaking from the convulsions that racked through my spine. I forced my eyelids open. I saw Aro give me a shocked look, and he gave Jane a glance. The pain stopped abruptly.

"Are we done scaring the guard into attacking yet, Edward?" Aro asked, his eyes alight. I allowed a growl to escape from my chest. I walked over to Bella and took her in my arms. "Don't worry, love, they can't hurt you now." Then Tanya burst into the room.

* * *

Bella's POV

Volterra Castle

Felix lowered into his offensive pounce. He stared me down with such intensity that I had to look away. I closed my eyes and prepared for my death. "STOP!!!!!" a familiar and velvety voice screamed. My eyes flew open, and I saw Edward standing in front of me. He had the strangest look in his eyes, almost sad, yet curious. Was he really that upset that he had to come and save the pathetic me?

"Ahhhhh, Edward, my dear." Aro announced. Then before I knew it, Edward was thirty yards closer to me and writhing in pain.

"Please stop! Aro, please! He doesn't deserve this. I'll do anything just please, stop this!" I pleaded. I just wanted this to stop. Then, Edward stood up, but he was still shaking. He started to walk towards us. All of a sudden the seizing stopped and Edward's arms were around me. I inhaled his heavenly scent deeply. "Don't worry, love, they can't hurt you now," Edward whispered, his lips grazing my hair. Did _he_ just call _me _love?

Then a strawberry blonde vampire burst into the room with her eyes on Edward. "EDWARD!!! Don't you EVER do that to me again. You could have died trying to save her! How could I have survived without you in my life?" she shrieked at him. No wonder Edward had left me. Just like any other vampire, she was just too gorgeous.

"So, you love me, huh? Well then who the hell is this bitch?" I asked him, my body filling with rage. I couldn't believe he had moved on so quickly. Had he been cheating on me since the very beginning?

"Bella, I have always loved you. I will never stop loving you until the day I cease to exist. I don't feel the way Tanya does about me, and I never have," Edward told me with shock in his voice, "How could you even think that I stopped loving you?"

"_How could you even think that I stopped loving you?"_

His words repeated several times in my head. The impossibility that he still loved me was so vivid, it was fresh in my head, he didn't love me, that was the end of it. He just had to come back and complicate my life even more. No, he doesn't love me, he never had.

"Please Edward, can we talk about this later, please!?" I said desperate to have some more time to figure out what to say back. "You're right. Aro, please, we are here now. My whole family is. Let us leave." he said calmly, even though I could identify the underlying tension. "Hmm, no. Do not leave Volterra. You are to stay in the castle, there is an extra wing that you may use." he said, a smug smile on his face. "Fine," Edward said, "we'll stay as long as you think needed." We exited through the large doors, Edward carrying me, with Emmett right beside us.

"Yes Emmett, please?" Edward spoke after several minutes of silence. Emmett bowed his head and ran at vampire speed ahead of us. "Where is _he _going so fast?" I asked baffled by the random gesture. "To get the rest of the family." he said quietly.

He set me down on my feet and pushed me up against the stone wall, with his hands on the wall beside my head, trapping me there. "Are you going to answer my question from earlier?" he asked with a blank expression. "I-I.... Edward, I-I... I DON'T KNOW!" I said thrusting my arms against his chest to try to push him off. As usual, it didn't work. He took my wrists and pinned them to my sides like he had when he left. This made tears come, remembering. He took me and hugged my tightly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did you leave!?" he said so quietly to himself that I had to think if I had imagined it. "What did you just say?" I asked annoyed.

"Bella...." he looked me in the eyes, "Bella, we didn't leave because we didn't love you. We left, no, I made everyone leave, because-because... I am _dangerous._ I am a _monster_. I am the devil in the flesh! Bella! I AM DANGEROUS! That's why I left. I _needed_ you to be safe. I-I was wrong; me leaving didn't help at all. HELL! It made things all the more worse. I-I.... I am so so_ so _sorry that I did that! Bella, I Edward Cullen, will never ever ever leave you ever again, I promise you this." he finished still staring at me. I was shocked into silence. I couldn't move at all. DAMN! What the HELL was happening!? _HE_ comes back to 'save' me and then tells me he 'loves' me. He never loved me EVER! I began crying even harder. He tried to comfort me again but I pushed him away. "No Edward, I don't know how to explain this, but when you left I died. You were the sun of my world and it was like an eclipse when you left. I was dark and depressed and seriously suicidal. I get it that you moved on to whatever the hell her name is… ditsy bimbo or something like that…, but you cannot honestly expect me to sit here and watch it. The fact that you still 'love' me," I used air quotes around love, "is too hard for me to accept right now with everything else that is going on." he looked hurt, "Just give me some time to think, mkay?" He nodded and ran away. I walked slowly toward our temporary wing of the 'castle.'

After about an hour of thinking and walking I was still undecided. When I reached our wing however, Alice hugged me so tightly I thought I might die. "BELLA!!! I'M SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY!!! WeshouldtotallygoshoppingsoonImeanwe'reinItalyandtheyhavegreatshoppinghere!!! OH! Andtheshoesdon'tevenstartmeontheshoesherewecantotallybuylikeatonImeanIstoleCarlisle'screditcard!!!" (We should totally go shopping soon I mean we're in Italy and they have great shopping here!!! OH! And the shoes don't even start me on the shoes here we can totally buy like a ton I mean I stole Carlisle's credit card!!!) "Alice, please? Give me at least one day to sort through my mind, please?" My voice was so desperate she looked a little annoyed but finally allowed it. I went down to my temporary room and tried to sleep a decade of lost time.

* * *

Edward's POV

Volturi Castle

I really screwed up this time. I mean, she honestly doesn't believe that I still love her. She thinks that Tanya has taken her place in my heart. What she told me earlier, that wasn't how _her_ life was, but mine. I knew how inconsolable I was during those months without her. I don't deserve a girl like her. She is so perfect and yet she had wanted me to take away her life to keep her for myself. "_Edward, you can't keep beating yourself up over this. You DO deserve her and you guys are made for each other. You can tell how torn up she was when you left her. You can see the damage. Give her time, all will be well eventually," _Esme thought to me. I sighed, she was right. What if Bella didn't love me though? What is she moved on? That werewolf, Jacob maybe? He said he _loved_ her. Does that mean she loves him too? "EDWARD!!!!" Alice screamed. "I wanna go shopping with someone, but Bella's gonna be asleep for all night! Come on! Let's go!" "Why don't you take Emmett?" I replied innocently. I could hear Emmett audibly groan.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Volterra, Italy; some random fancy clothes store

"OMJ! Emmett!!! Look at this fabulous top! It's all shiny! Like me!" Alice squealed. I was so tired of shopping with her. I mean really! Why the hell should I have to go shopping with her? Stupid Edward, always pushing me into shopping with Alice. Why couldn't Edward, the emo I-don't-give-a-crap-about-life one, come with? I mean at least he wouldn't care 'cause he doesn't care about anything.

"What the hell does OMJ stand for?" I asked her. I hated all these little tech speak crap people were coming up with these days.

"Oh my Jasper, of course! But look at this top! I just HAVE to have it. Do you think Carlisle will mind if I spend another couple thousand right? I mean I already blew at least $100,000 on Bella alone. So what's another top for me?"

"Alice, I really don't care, I just want to go home, or at least to that scary vampire place we are currently being held at against our will! I want to talk to Bella! And I miss Rose!"

"Well, I don't care, now we are going to shop till we drop! Which, technically speaking, will never happen! Yayy! Shopping forever!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up Alice. I'm sick of this! I'm going back to that 'castle' and I mean it!"

"Just one more shop pwease Emmett?" Oh damn, she was doing the puppy eyes. I ALWAYS lose to the puppy eyes.

"Fine." I surrendered with a groan. Off we went down the streets. Alice skipping happily in front of me and me trudged unenthusiastically behind carrying about twenty bags.

* * *

Bella's POV

Volturi castle

I stretched all my muscles. I was so sore and hungry too. I sat up and opened my eyes. In front of me was a tray with fried eggs and some orange juice on it. There was also a card.

_'Alice called. She said you would wake up soon so I left this for you.'_

_-Edward_

Oh crap! I did NOT want to have this conversation with him now. Oh well. After he told me the truth about him and Tanya, I could leave and go home with Jake. "Bella?" Edward called softly through the door. "Yes?" I responded dully. Edward squeaked timidly, "Can I come in? We need to talk." Crap, crap, crap. He knocked lightly on the door again. Oh shit! "Sure...?" I said, as if asking a question. Edward waltzed through the door just as gracefully as the first day I met him. His eyes were the color I loved, deep rich butterscotch. Under his eyes, however, were the largest bruises I had ever seen on him. He looked like a person who hadn't slept in 100 some-odd years. He was wearing rumpled clothes that looked days old, but he still took my breath away. His hair was tousled a bit more than usual, looking not as cute, but more displaced. His mouth was turned into a perpetual frown, like I would never see his crooked grin again. "Bella, I am so sorry. I truly did something that is unforgivable. I know that you might not love me ever again, I accept that... I just want to know, have you moved on? I can accept it if you did, but I just want to know."

"I-I... I'M SLEEPING!!! DON'T YOU _SEE _THAT!?!?" I really _really really_ didn't want to talk about this at all. I NEVER wanted to talk about this. OF COURSE I hadn't 'moved on' _he _had left _me. _And apparently he was going with that blond, Tanya. So why did he care? What is his problem!? He just came around when everything was fine telling me that he 'loved me' complicating my woeful existencetence further.

He had a confused look on his face as I had just shouted at him. I almost never ever shouted. I just wasn't that kind of person. He nodded as if he understood my dilemma, and walked away. UGH! Could my life be normal ever!?!? So, here I was in Italy in the royal vampire's house and my ex vamp boyfriend came back after he broke up with me telling me he 'loved me' and all that. JEEZ!!

Just then my door opened the slightest bit, "Please Edward? Just give me some time to think please?" The door opened further and an elegant and breathtakingly beautiful vampire stepped into my room. Long blond-strawberry curls fell down to the middle of her waist. She gave me a look of pure hatred before coming toward me...

**(A/N: We know this is very POV-changeyish [POV- point of view for all those new fanficters, I know how you feel when you see all those stupid abbreviations and go what the hell does that stand for, oh and A/N- authors' note] but Sara actually wrote some of this, so where abby story meets sara story it gets kinda complicated. Oh, and if you wanna figure out who wrote what, sara is a bit more blunt and outbursty, except with Emmett, abby takes the prize. Check our pro for shoutouts to our commentators. as usual, read and review... I will definately post more tomorrow (saturday 11/15/08) so enjoy this... dont worry, tanya doesnt kill bella... we think.... abby hasn't finished that yet. :]**

**Peace, Love, Twilight,**

**~Sara and Abby~**

**PS: yes when sara writes A/N's she does write in third person so as not to confuse people; or i am just trying to make people feel insecure (thats what my teacher used to say) anyways you dont have to listen to my drabble anymore)**


	6. Too Late?

Edward's Point of View

The Grounds outside of Volterra Castle

What was I going to do? Bella couldn't stand me and I loathed Tanya for ruining my chance with Bella. Well, at least I _thought_, Bella hated me. Maybe she didn't, maybe I could 'dazzle' her into accepting me back into her life. This was a VERY devious plan, but Bella and I were meant to be together. As long as she wasn't dating Wolfy, it would all be good. I just walked as thoughtlessly as possible around the garden. It was artfully designed, and the walls were high enough that no one could see my skin glowing, or as Alice would say, "OMG! Edward, you're like _SHINY_!"

I decided to put down the barrier that held out all of those thoughts people were practically shouting at me. "_Aro is sexy! Oh my gosh, if I could just get him alone…"_ Heidi's thought instantly became too graphic for me to continue listening.

"_I am so damn hungry! ´_ Another voice continued, "_If those freaking Cullens would just give up on the human, I wouldn't be so thirsty right now!" _Felix! I growled at his idea that Bella could even be _thought_ of as food.

"_I want Alice to join the Volturi soon! I wonder how to convince her even more… What was her mate's name again?" _Aro, always the schemer, was continuously plotting.

"_I wonder if Bella's gonna forgive the leeches. I hope not because then she'll come home with me to Charlie. Then, maybe I can take that next step in my plan…' _I instantly saw a picture of Bella and Jake standing on First Beach. Jake had just told Bella about his feelings for her. Then they kissed and walked back to the truck hand-in-hand. Great, another hormonal teenager bent on taking advantage of my screw-ups with Bella.

"_I'm gonna kill this little bitch! She thinks she can take Edward, the peanut butter to my jelly, the marshmallow to my smore, the Romeo to my Juliet. I'm gonna rip her throat out, and then suck all the blood out of her so there is no chance of her survival."_ Oh my God! TANYA!!!!!! SHIT!

I raced back to the suite where I had left Bella about an hour ago. I saw Tanya cornering Bella. She was talking to Bella, telling her that she would make it painless. She told her that she would love me forever. I burst through the doors just as Bella and Tanya slammed into the wall…

* * *

Bella's Point of View

In bed, in her room, in Volterra

_The door opened further and an elegant and breathtakingly beautiful vampire stepped into my room. Long blond-strawberry curls fell down to the middle of her waist. She gave me a look of pure hatred before coming toward me..._

CRAP! Who was this again? Tina? Talia? Taylor? Tanya? Oh yeah! Tanya, that's it! "Bella, Bella, Bella," Tanya growled menacingly, "How could you ever think that a trivial human like yourself could hold the attention of the gorgeous, bronze-haired boy like Edward Anthony Masen fricken' Cullen? The answer is no, you couldn't. Why do you think the Cullens left in the first place? You know, when Edward went hunting, he was really visiting me." She smiled angelically at me like she was one of those religious people who go to door-to-door trying to force their religion on you (**A/N: sorry if you are one of those people who does that, no offense)** and she had just told me that God would forgive all my sins.

"T-TTTT-Tanya," I stuttered, "I don't know if Edward wants you or not, if he wants you, then fine. I just want to get this whole thing straightened out so I can go home to Charlie with Jake."

Tanya was seething with anger. "Don't worry, Bella dearest. You won't have to straighten anything out with Edward, or me. Unfortunately, though, you won't be going home to your dearest daddy either. The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner Edward will realize that he loves me, and we can get married." I saw her topaz eyes light up with happiness at that word; _married._ I felt that all too familiar shudder of pain tear through me.

I could just picture Tanya in a breathtaking dress. Her strawberry blonde hair falling in little curls at the end as she waltzed down the aisle toward Edward. _Ahh, Edward. _He had on a dark tuxedo that illuminated his pale white skin. His butterscotch eyes had a hint of brightness in them, like that day in the meadow. His unruly hair looked like Alice had attacked it with a brush. It stuck out a bit around the ears and had little tuffs out of place on the top. His mouth was upturned into that fav-

"Bella?" Tanya asked, with a hint of curiosity flavoring her angered voice. I could tell she was mad that I wasn't paying attention to her little performance. Now that she had my undivided attention, she continued, "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. I'll keep it quick and painless. Just because I hate you for keeping some of Edward's attention doesn't mean I don't have a heart. I will love Edward enough over the millennia for the both of us." She popped down into her crouch.

I sighed. I knew it was over. This was the end. There was no way Edward could save me now. _I love you, Edward, now and forever._ All of a sudden I heard a sickening crunch. Then my head hit something. Hard. I was stuck between a rock and a stone wall. I could feel the blood matting my hair to my head. I drifted into my safe and familiar state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Volterra Castle, Italy

_I burst into the room as Tanya and Bella crashed into the wall…_

"What the hell, Tanya?" I screamed at her. She cocked her head toward me, but her mind was already in the hunt wholly. I had to save Bella, who was already deep into an unconscious state. A vicious growl escaped my lips as I lunged at Tanya. I would rip her to shreds if I had to.

Then I smelled it. Bella's blood was escaping her body, causing a huge distraction to me. The only thing that kept me from killing Bella myself was Tanya's single thought: kill. Tanya fought against my grip with determination. "CARLISLE!" I yelled.

I was afraid to breathe again because I didn't want to be so consumed by Bella's scent. The mutt's scent mixed with Carlisle's instantly overpowered Bella's blood, but not by much. Jake came over and pulled Tanya into a head lock. I darted over to Carlisle's aid. I heard Bella's heart falter. _Thump… Thump…… Thump………._

No! She couldn't die. Not now. Not ever. I needed her too much. _'So much trauma. At least a sixty percent chance of death, maybe higher. Maybe I could change her now…' _Carlisle thought to himself, clearly forgetting my abilities. "NO!" I roared. "Save her, Carlisle! Allow her to make the decision when she's better!"

He must have heard the desperation in my voice. He sighed and dashed out of the room. Within a few seconds, he returned with a large black bag. He pulled out his tools and began to work. The medical side of his brain kicked in, and he no longer thought of this as a personal case. "Is she gonna be all right?" Damn mutt.

"We don't know, okay? Listen, can you get her outta here please? She's still pretty vicious." I replied through clenched teeth.

He nodded and pulled her through the door. Where the hell was Alice? She should have seen this. I glanced over at Bella. Her ivory skin was paler than mine. Her lips were no longer a deep pink, but an ashy grey color. Her brown wavy hair was limp against her sweaty skin. Her cheeks looked like they would never blush again. _Come on, Bella. Please pull through._

* * *

Alice's Point of View

Yet another fancy shop in Volterra

So there I was, shopping, my second love, and all of a sudden Emmett yells, "If we don't get the hell out of here soon, I am going to fucking die!"

He paused, taking in my reaction. He said in a much quieter voice, "And considering my current immortality, that would be quite difficult. I sighed. I had known something like this was going to happen. "Fine."

He gave me a bewildered look. Maybe he thought that wouldn't work…? We walked over to the counter to buy my clothes. Oh God! This guy was practically drooling. "Anything else, babe?" he asked, clearly going for the Italian falsetto.

His eyes were gleaming with hope. Emmett decided to take over here. He grabbed my left hand and pulled it up so it was at eye-level. He pointed at the gorgeous diamond ring Jazzy got me for our last anniversary. The guy behind the counter instantly last all of his confidence. Wait… HE THOUGHT I WAS MARRIED… TO EMMETT? Gross! "No, buddy, she doesn't need anything, not your number, not your address, and definitely not you. But _I _do need a punching bag…" he trailed off suggestively.

Emmett and I got into my 'borrowed' car and began laughing hysterically. Then [TANYA HAD BELLA CORNERED IN THE ROOM]. "Oh Shit!" I screamed. Emmett just kept laughing. Then I was on the phone trying to reach Edward, and going over 145 MPH (humph… nice). Crap! He had is phone off. We weren't going to make it this time. I only hoped someone could be Bella's superman.

**(A/N: I know I lied and didn't post on Saturday, but we ran out of material. Cliffhanger, much? We should post by Saturday, but no promises. Plus, in honor of Twilight, the movie, we will be posting a one shot sometime late this week early next week. Consistent commenters should get a message, but that's up to Abby. Read and Review. Oh and if you read these, let me know by posting 'rambling' in your review.**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**~Sara and Abby~)**


	7. Relationship Issues much?

Bella's Point of View

No Idea on the time, place, or state of mind

_I drifted off into an unconscious state…_

I knew I was dead. There was no one who could save me from this. Then, I was in the meadow. Our meadow. It was just as beautiful as that first day. Then I turned around to see Edward. His features were as hard as ever, yet still soft. His hair was untamed as usual, and his skin looked like diamonds were glued all over him. I smiled. This was my Edward, the one that loved me. Then, he spoke. "Bella! Run, Bella, run! I heard a growl from behind me. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at me. I ran. I kept tripping my way across the space between danger and safety; it and Edward. This was going to be close. As the beast behind me grew, I ran harder. Edward had his arms open for me. I gasped and tripped. My face never hit the ground. A pair of cold, stone arms held me tight. I was safe for now…

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Bella's room in Volterra

Bella had been unconscious now for hours. Carlisle had been able to fix Bella's broken bones and remove all traces of plaster. Wolfy insisted on sitting right next to Bella, so Alice couldn't see anything. I wouldn't leave her. I wanted the first thing for her to see was my face when she woke up. Then, all of a sudden her breathing changed. She was awake. Both pairs of eyes were fixed on Bella's face. Her eyelids fluttered open. She saw Jake first and smiled. Then her deep brown eyes bored into mine. Even though she was no longer smiling, I could see some joy in her eyes.

"What happened? I thought I was dead," We both flinched. "When Tanya got all mad at me."

"Honey, Edward pulled her off you, and then Carlisle fixed you up," Jake said. _That son of a bitch better be grateful for what I am doing. I am giving up my only chance at Bella for him. _"Did you really do that Edward?" Bella's eyes were full of doubt. "Yes, Bel-" I said before my interruption. Felix waltzed into the room. Both Jake and I stiffened. Bella cringed. I could tell she was remembering the scene in the 'throne' room.

"Due to er… recent circumstances," he glanced maliciously at Bella, "Aro and Caius will be visiting in about a half hour. They need to discuss the human's mortality." Jake allowed a growl to rumble up from his chest and through his clenched teeth.

* * *

Jasper's Point of View

Denali , Alaska

Rosalie was radiating self-love. Again. She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection, fixing her hair. I couldn't stand this anymore. "I'm out, Rose. BBL** (for all you non-AIMers, that is be back later)**."

I smiled to myself. She hated tech speak as much as Emmett did. I slid into her BMW. I turned the key and sped out of the garage before Rose could yell at me. I sped through the forest towards Canada . I needed to clear my head. I pulled over on the side of the road a few miles away from civilization. Then everything went black…

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Volterra Castle

I was uncomfortable. Alice had me dressed in a blue blouse, dark jeans that were too stiff, and some hard leather flats. All this for the guy that wanted me dead. I was sitting on the couch with Jake and Alice on each side. Emmett was standing next to Carlisle and Alice . Edward was standing behind me with a fierce look on his face. _Dramatic, much?_ Tanya, still clearly upset over my not-death, was standing away from us, but not by much.

Felix, Aro, and Heidi waltzed into the room. Heidi had the same effect on my confidence as Rosalie did. Aro looked like he could be my grandfather, and Felix looked as big as Emmett. _Yeah, kinda intimidating…_

"So young ones, what do we have here? A rivalry?" Aro eyed Tanya and then me and all my bandages. "However will you choose Edward? The elegant immortal blonde or the clumsy human with an irresistible smell and unreadable mind?" _Yeah, Edward why choose me?_ I mean Tanya was no Rosalie, but still. "There's no choice, Aro," Edward stated simply.

"Well, seeing as we still have more to decode in this area, we will wait until the rest of my visitors arrive," Aro, smiling deviously. "Arrive for what?" Alice asked. Wait, Alice not sure of the future? Oh right. Everyone's eyes darted towards Jake. With a devilish smile, Aro left the room flanked by Felix and Heidi. Felix turned around and gave me a look that sent a shiver down my spine.

Then it happened so fast. I saw Felix and then he was gone. Then Edward's hand left my shoulder and Alice's presence beside me was gone. Everything froze in place. Felix was pinned up against the wall by Carlisle and Emmett. Alice stood behind them with her teeth baring. Edward was crouched down in front of me. Jake had a bulky arm around my waist to pull me out of the way.

Emmett and Carlisle threw Felix out of the room and everything visibly relaxed. Alice began rambling on about shopping and some uninteresting crap. I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. He never came up from his crouch. I put my hand on his shoulder and he gazed into my eyes. Dammit! He was dazzling me again. I stopped breathing. He leaned his head closer to mine. I could tell he wanted to kiss me…

* * *

Edward's Point of View

Volterra Castle

I can't believe that Felix had the nerve to try something like that. I mean a whole coven plus a werewolf versus him? Who did he think he was going to fool. I wonder what Aro was talking about when he said "visitors." He kept his thoughts about it brief, so I didn't see anything.

Then I felt a jolt of electricity near my shoulder. I looked up and saw Bella looking at me very concerned. I tried my dazzling concept. I knew she just couldn't say no to that look. As I leaned closer, I heard the thoughts of those around me.

"_I wonder after Bella and Edward get back together if I can go shopping with Bella." "Edward is going to give her an irregular heartbeat." "You go Eddy boy!" "No, Bella, don't do it! You love me, not him." "Edward knows he loves me, he is just playing hard to get." _Then our lips met. I missed the feeling of her body and mine. Then, I felt my cheek sting.

"Edward just got bitch slapped! What now, son?" Emmett laughed. I opened my eyes to Bella clearly looking pissed off. Shit! I really screwed up, didn't I? This could only end badly.

**(A/N: OOO, Sara and Abby just wrote a cliffhanger… mwah ha ha. So anyways, I'm clearly just rambling because no one actually read this crap. ONLY THREE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER… GRR! Maybe I should stop posting for a while… What now? Okay be sure to check out CULLENS EXPOSED: TWILIGHT STYLE its frickin awesome!**

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**~Sara and Abigail~)**


	8. Balls Among Other Catastrophes

Carlisle's POV

Wow, I still couldn't believe what Bella has just done!

Anyways, I was walking to Esme's room in hope of spending some time with her, recently made impossible due to the weird cryptic vampire castle that we were currently being held against our will in. So, there I was when none other than Felix comes up to ruin a moment.

"Aro wishes to speak to you," he said quickly, glancing around to make sure he wasn't going to get his ass kicked

"Alright, I'm right behind you." I stated.

We ran at our awesomely quick vampire speed to the 'throne room.' Aro quickly came to my side.

"We will be having some guests as I said earlier….."

"Yes? And…?"

"OH! How silly of me! I have decided to throw a party! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"What kind of party do you speak of…?"

"AH! A ball of course!"

"Right…. When?"

"It's going to be in three days, and my dear one, I have a surprise for you, two actually!"

"Okay…." I said uncertainly, this was getting creepier by the moment.

"Let them in." Aro commanded.

There was an excited, bewildered Rosalie and an, unconscious Jasper? Oh, Alec, of course. He was supported by two guards who dropped him as he regained consciousness.

"Where's Emmett?!"Rose said dramatically.

"He is helping Edward recover from him most recent rejection."

"What happened?"

"Bella slapped him after he told her the truth."

Rosalie stared at me for about ten seconds and then burst out laughing hysterically. Jasper looked frantic.

"ALICE!?"

"Playing Barbie Bella." I smiled.

"Oh, of course….. Why are we here?"

I told them of Aro's Ball. They looked slightly surprised by this, and then Rosalie and Jasper raced off to find Alice. Rose wanted to go shopping, and Jasper just wanted to see Alice again. My money's on Rosalie.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

Jasper and I were racing towards the west wing of the castle. I decided to screw with him a bit. I started throwing out intense emotions. Ecstatic about seeing Emmett. Lust from the last time we were together. Pissed cuz Edward wouldn't get over that stupid human. Depressed because we all might die. Ecstatic. Lust. Pissed. Depressed. And over and over again. Jasper cried out and collapsed. Ha! Power my ass. More like weakness. Now I get to go shopping!

* * *

Alice's POV

Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and I were all going shopping. I had to drag Bella with my awesome vampire strength towards the shiny 911 Porsche Turbo Cabriolet in a pretty red color. Rose was practically drooling over a 'gorgeous Midnight Blue with Memory Foam Cream Truffle and Sandstorm colored seats and limited edition steering wheel colors.' PSH! Whatever!

So then we were at this HUMONGOUS mall! It was great. There were fashionable stores EVERYWHERE. Versace, Gucci, Juicy Couture, Prada. I thought I was in heaven. Of course, according to emo Edward, we don't go to heaven.

So we walked into this great store with fancy dresses. This lady, Carla, was going to help us express order our dresses. We let Rose go first because she was the most impatient, and there was some sort of 'car store' in the mall. Rosalie chose a stunning white halter dress. The halter was made of crystals and the top was very colorful. Then near the knees a flowery pattern erupted and went all the way down to the floor. It looked simply amazing on her.

Esme picked a cobalt blue spaghetti strap floor length gown that had sequin straps that criss-crossed in the back. It had an empire waist that was a pale blue and then the dress skirted out a bit to the floor. It looked really pretty on her.

I forced Bella to look at dresses. We chose a flowy black dress with silver and black straps. She looked really good in it even though she had a like really big frown on her face the entire time. Oh well! She will have to learn to get used to it. As soon as she had her clothes back on, she bolted from the store to find Esme. I should probably remind her to call Charlie soon... he's probably having a heart attack.

I saved myself for last because then I could enjoy it the most. I got a spectacular one-shoulder red dress with a little crystal pin where the strap meets the dress. It looked sort of like Bella's except mine had a slit in the front left side of the dress that went from the floor to mid-thigh.

I went shopping for the shoes because I didn't want to push Bella too far. I got Rose white stilettos with black straps and a 5-inch heel. Esme picked out her own shoes: Giuseppe Zanotti aqua blue heels. They looked gorgeous! I grabbed Bella some black Gucci pumps. The heals were only 3.3" approximately. She had better be able to handle that! I found the most adorable pair of shoes with 3.5" heels, satin uppers, open toes, and rhinestone embellished bows. We were going to be the stars of this whole damn ball!

* * *

Bella's POV

I swear Alice was going to kill me with the shopping and the dresses and the shoes and the makeover. GAH! She needed restraints most of the time. I was more worried about Edward though. I mean I shouldn't have slapped him, no matter how confused or surprised I was by his words. With the ball tonight, Alice had taken over any and all grooming that involved me. I had been detoxified, pore-cleansed, moisturized, and fortified with Vitamins A, B, & D. Then there was still the make-up and actually getting dressed. I was so tired. I think I am going to fall asleep for the next seven hours of my own personal hell.

* * *

Bella's POV (that night)

Fifteen minutes _after_ the ball started

"EMMETT!" I screamed as I pounded on the door, "HOW CAN A DAMN VAMPIRE BE LATE??? YOU HAVE VAMPIRE SPEED FOR EDWARD'S SAKE!" I swear, I am going to KILL Emmett. Wait, dammit, fucking immortality and shit.

"Sorry, Bells, I fell asleep," he bellowed back at me.

UGH! His sense of humor was not needed right now. "Shut up, Emmett, and just get ready!"

"But this one curl on my head won't stay curled in just the right place," he said as he walked out. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he had his hands holding on to a curl on his head. He kept twirling it around his finger, letting go, and twirling it again. Sometimes, I wonder if Emmett suffered brain damage as a child.

* * *

Emmett's POV

So, since Eddy was all torn up inside and wallowing in self pity, I was left to escort Bella to the dance, so no one would eat her or anything. She had been forced into a 'fantastical creation' as Alice put it. In other words, a plain black dress, as I saw it. But as Alice had said, "An awesome spaghetti strap, floor length, black dress with black pumps and an awesome silk shawl!" And her hair was in a simple ponytail. "A straightened, curled, extension educed ponytail!" And I don't THINK she had any makeup on, but what do I know? I mean, I was a dude. "A beautiful foundation with light pink lipstick, eyeliner, prettiful bronze eye shadow, and awesome accessories!"

Anyways…. so there we were at this stupid ball crap!

Bella and I kinda stood in the back not really doing anything. A few vampires threw us weird glances, but what did I care? That's right…. I DIDN'T!

I was standing there, holding my position when….

"EMMETT!" Rose slammed into me and we began to make out very very VERY passionately, I sorta forgot everything else. I mean I was finally reunited with ROSE!!

So after about three minutes of intense making out, I turned to see if Bella was grossed out yet. She wasn't there…. OH SHIT!

I ran to Alice. "Alice did you see anything!?" She growled "That BITCH FELIX!!!" I growled along wither her, "WHERE IS HE!?!?" she glared toward the southern exit, "Follow me." She commanded solemnly.

* * *

Bella's POV

Okay, not in a good situation right now.

So I had been standing right next to Emmett, when he and Rosalie had been making out. I kinda turned away, cause who the hell wants to see that!?

Next thing I know, god damn it! Felix had me in his clutches looking hungry as shit. Anyways, at the moment, he was advancing on me, like I said, not a good situation.

I saw him pounce on me. Followed by the distinct sound of my skull cracking. The next thing I felt, was his teeth biting down hard into my neck…..

* * *

Edward's POV

So my plan was working out perfectly. Codename: Get Bella Back. I know it's a pretty cool name and all, but down to business!

Step 1: Tell her the truth. Check.

Step 2: Wallow in self pity when you aren't forgiven. Check.

Step 3: Dazzle her back into a rightful love…. To be acted upon.

I was dressed in an awesome tux. I ran to the dance and began Step 3…. But I couldn't smell her ANYWHERE. She WAS the only human there, so seriously.

I then heard the crazed thoughts of my beloved sister, Alice.

_Crap, crap, crap._

_That BITCH FELIX!!_

_Why!? Why- grrrr…..stupid, pervish creep- GOD!? EDWARD!?!?!? Crap! What the- OH! Epiphany!! YAH!!_

I followed her mental 'voice' to find a confused Alice followed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"What is it?"

"Edward………… Bella has been….. She has been- bitten…."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Le Gasp! Will Bella survive and be all vampish or will death finally separate the fictitious, modern-day star crossed lovers? Talk about soap operaish. I am SO sorry that we haven't posted in like forever. First the whole other story (which everyone should check out by the way), then we both had finals (which we both passed, YAY!), then Christmas shopping (Happy Holidays, btw), then actual Christmas. And here we are. I hope you love this chapter as much as the rest of them. Read & Reviews are much appreciated. The whole APOV with shopping was Sara and she had WAY too much fun with that. I might just be adding more shopping excursions for my own personal fun. Shout out to the best writer EVER, Abigail, who without, this story would lack just about everything (except awesome clothes details)

**Peace, Love, Twilight**

**~Sara and Abigail~**


	9. Spike Shells and Prank Calls

Alice's POV

All of us stood waiting for Bella to wake up. Emmett and Rose were making out… Then, BAM Bella passed out. She had been crying and screaming for the last two hours!

"FELIX, NOO!" she said for the FIFTH time. I could hear her waking. Then- BAM!! Just like when she passed out, she was up.

"Ha!" she screamed jumping out of her bed. "I'm an awesome vampire now!" By this point she was standing with a superhero stance.

"Ummm Bella, dear, you're still human," Esme whispered barely audible for Bella's still human ears.

"Please stop ruining my rebirth!" Bella shouted angrily; Esme sighed loudly.

"Love, you passed out at the ball; you've been screaming for hours. I was really worried… and… I'm really really sorry! And I love you!" Edward proclaimed sweetly.

Bella gave Edward a ludicrous glare of disbelief before turning to me.

"You know what? I'm going shopping! Come on, Alice!" she commanded. I followed ecstatically behind.

Edward's POV

"Women." Emmet said slapping me on the back. Rosalie hit Emmett in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"You just insulted me! And women everywhere. But especially me!!!" she shot back.

"Technically, Rosalie, 'woman' refers to a human female. You are not human. You are a vampire female. You're one of the most inhumane things on earth," I stated nonchalantly

She looked on the verge of tears. "Shut up, Edward! You know that's a sensitive subject for me!" With that, she stormed out of the room, smacking the giggling Emmett on her way out.

Rosalie's POV

I was gonna get him… good. Hmm… maybe it could involve paint… or a hair brush!?! First I had to call Alice to find out what I was going to do. Do Do Do De Dah Dah Doh… Ring Ring Ring… Pick up the freackin' phone, Alice. "Hello?" Damn it was the _Human_… wait… I have an idea!

Edward's POV

"Die, Emmett, Die!" I screamed at him while playing Mario Kart.

"_I'm gonna spike shell his ass. He'll never know- WAIT! Damn mind reader… Hi Edward!"_

"Wow, Emmett. You think after fifty some-odd years of knowing me, you would remember that."

_So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'_

_  
_"Ugh. Rosalie!"

_We show stoppin'_

"Why the hell is _Showstopper_ YOUR ringtone for MY wife?"

_  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'_

"Edwardddddddddddd! Hurry, Bella. She's- she's hurt bad. Might die soon. Gotta go. Bye!"

What is wrong with this world?!?!??!!?!?

I grabbed my keys to the Mercedes I was borrowing, ran my hand through my naturally messy hair, and darted for the door. Two massive figures blocked the door.

"Wassamatta, Eddie? Afraid you're gonna miss your hair appointment?"

"Shut the hell up, Felix and get out of my fucking WAY! I swear you will regret it if you don't move RIGHT now!"

"I think somebody's pumped up on the steroids... maybe he's not a real vampire!"

Emmett came up behind me. His arms were crossed menacingly and his face was set in a hard frown. "He might not be a real vampire, but I am! I mean seriously! Check out these muscles!" I rolled my eyes as Emmett started flexing his arms.

"Whatever, just get the hell outta my sight, Eddie boy, or you are so gonna regret it!" Demetri said to me. I didn't have time to argue with these losers. I had to save Bella!

BPOV

OH MY GOD! If I never went shopping again, I would die happy. I missed Alice and everything, but this shopping was brutal. She had dragged me into so many labeled stores that I was ready to kill myself. OH GOD! NOOOOO! She was dragging me into Hollister. I mean, no offense to those of you who like Hollister, but this store is way too preppy. Somebody save me!

"EHMAGAWD! ALICE!!! It's been like FUR-EVA since I've ya, girlfriend. I've got all that stuff you asked for yesterday on the phone," A girl with a really fake bleach blonde hairstyle came dashing up to us. Alice dragged me over to a pile of clothes sitting in a corner. Oh, God! Here come the dressing rooms…

I was in the middle of putting on a really embarrassing halter top when all of a sudden I hear, "BELLA! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" Edward burst into the dressing room, dragged me by my wrist out of Hollister, so I was standing right in front of the store… with half a shirt on.

"HOLY SHIT, EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

I ran back into the dressing room as people started to laugh at me. I changed back into my normal clothes and walked back outside the store. Alice seemed to have disappeared. She'd be back soon if she knew what was good for her. Edward was sitting up against the glass thing that kept people from falling down to the next level. I would trip and fall over that.

I walked right past Edward. I was gonna find Alice if I had to search the whole mall. I was not riding back with _HIM_! "She already left…," Edward said. "I'll take you back. Some cab drivers in Volturi are creepy."

I was silently considering 'creepers or Edward." Then I remembered my lack of cash. Great…

**Okay, so Sara & Abby embrace the fact that you guys most likely hate us both. [Sara blames Abby btw] Anyways, I could make up some crap about a life threatening illness or something, but then I'd be lying. That would be bad… So love us/ hate us, let us know… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
